


In Which Courfeyrac Learns the Benefits of Studying

by AuroraExecution



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types, Les Misérables - Schönberg/Boublil, Les Misérables - Victor Hugo
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Combefeyrac, Flirting, Fluff, Homework, Kissing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-27
Updated: 2013-04-27
Packaged: 2017-12-09 15:02:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/775560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AuroraExecution/pseuds/AuroraExecution
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Combeferre attempts to instruct Courfeyrac on the value of actually studying for exams, with mixed success.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In Which Courfeyrac Learns the Benefits of Studying

**Author's Note:**

  * For [WGKT](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=WGKT).



> This was a gift for WGKT, which I wrote along with "Aristogeiton Fallen" in December of 2011 to help inspire her to finish a series of papers for grad school. Her prompt was: "Combeferre attempts to instruct Courfeyrac on the value of actually studying for exams, with mixed success." 
> 
> She and I had been RPing a college AU at the time, wherein Courfeyrac and Combeferre had eventually gotten together after much freaking out (on Courfeyrac's part) and exasperation (on Combeferre's part).

 

“Why do you study so much?”

“That’s the fifth time you’ve asked that, and the answer is still the same.”

Courfeyrac pouts, wondering why Combeferre won’t stop scribbling at his notebook and look up at him.

“And don’t you have a midterm next week too?” asks Combeferre, still not moving his gaze from the lines of words before him.

“It’s just my poli-sci,” says Courfeyrac dismissively, “I don’t need to study.”

“I hope you don’t mean the same exam Enjolras has.  Even he’s studying for that one.”

“Probably because you told him to.  Poli-sci is easy anyway.”  Courfeyrac kicks his legs onto the edge of the table.  He catches a minute frown flittering across Combeferre’s face.

“You really should consider studying for your classes, you know.”

“Why would I do that?”  For a moment there is no response, as Courfeyrac moves his wet pink lips just so, but then Combeferre pushes up his glasses with two fingers.

“If you study, you’ll be more prepared and do well consistently.”

“I mean, I pass all my exams either way, and that’s really all I care about.”

“Don’t you want to do well, though?”

“Eh, I do well enough.”

“It’ll help to have better grades when you’re looking for a job, and with the current economic state…do you _want_ to be unemployed?”

Courfeyrac tries out his cutest smile and leans back in his chair.  “I dunno, ‘Ferre, I don’t think it would be that bad to be your hausfrau.”

There is a pause, as Courfeyrac teeters on the back feet of his chair and Combeferre’s gaze sweeps analytically up Courfeyrac’s chest, exposed as it is by his half-unbuttoned shirt, and further to his taut neck muscles and then the lips that had been so distracting earlier.  For a silent moment, Combeferre’s eyes remain focused on that lovely pouting mouth.

Suddenly, Courfeyrac feels himself being propelled forward by the weight of another body.  As the chair’s front legs hit the ground, he discovers Combeferre has pulled him forward by his collar and is now kissing him with some force.

Courfeyrac is more than happy to oblige.

 

\--

 

_later_

 

“Courfeyrac.”

“Hm?”

“Not only does studying help you receive better marks, it also makes me feel especially…rewarding.”

A minute later, Courfeyrac’s books are open on the table.

 


End file.
